Vakuum
by mauerunkraut
Summary: Alexa Bezoar kehrt nach England zurück um in Hogwarts zu unterrichten und wird schließlich dazu verdonnert mit Severus Snape zusammenzuarbeiten und einen Schlag gegen Voldemort vorzubereiten ...


Prolog: Zerstörtes Glück

Es war ein Herbstabend und wie immer um diese Jahreszeit war die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Sirius hatte an diesem Abend gerade seine Arbeit niedergelegt und flog nun auf seiner Norton gen Nokturngasse um seine Freundin Alexa von ihrer Arbeit abzuholen. Sie arbeitete dort in einer Buchhandlung. Für gewöhnlich mied Sirius diese Gegend und machte um diese zwielichtige Gasse einen weiten Bogen, wenn es sich (wie in diesem besonderen Falle) nicht vermeiden ließ. Schließlich erledigte seine Mutter dort einen großen Teil ihrer täglichen Einkäufe und seine Mutter war der letzte Mensch, den er gerade in der Nokturngasse antreffen wollte.

seine magisch frisierte Norton war zwar nicht ganz so schnell wie das apparieren, aber dennoch bevorzugte Sirius diese Art von Fortbewegungsmittel. Nicht zuletzt, da die Frauen auf dem Rücksitz meistens gezwungen waren, sich ganz fest an ihn zu klammern. In den letzten Monaten, saß allerdings immer nur eine Frau.

Der Buchhandel Draconic Books befand sich in der Nokturngasse zwischen zwei anderen Geschäften. Das eine verkaufte eine unbestimmte Art von Zaubertrankutensilien, während das andere gewisse Assecoires vertrieb, von denen Sirius so wenig wie möglich wissen wollte. Allerdings konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass gewisse Gegenstände seines Elternhauses aus diesem Laden stammte. Draconic Books machte neben seinen Nachbarn noch einen stattlichen und sauberen Eindruck. Schließlich war das Schaufenster geputzt und die Auslagen (besonders dieser auffällig alte Riesenschmöker in einem Drachenledereinband) waren in einem guten Zustand. Durch die blank geputzte Fensterscheibe konnte Sirius die ebenfalls blank geputzte Standuhr sehen, deren Ziffernblatt ihm bedeutete, dass er noch warten musste, bis er mit seiner Freundin aus der Gasse verschwinden konnte. So beobachtete er eine Weile den Kunden mit den weißblonden Haaren, der Haltung eines Lords und ungeduldiger Miene, mit den Fingern auf der Ladentheke trommelte. Er schien auf einen der Verkäufer zu warten. Natürlich fiel es Sirius nicht schwer, den Angetrauten seiner Kusine, Lucius Malfoy wieder zu erkennen. Es war keineswegs eine Überraschung für ihn, gerade Malfoy in dieser Gegend anzutreffen. Was er wohl in diesem Laden wollte? Er würde am Abend noch Alexa fragen.

Genau wie aufs Stichwort, trat in eben jenem Augenblick Alexa durch den Vorhang, der die Laderäume zum Lager trennte. Ihr rubinrotes Haare, hatte sie zu einem festen Knoten im Nacken verbunden und auf ihrer Nase saß ihre runde silberne Lesebrille, wie immer, wenn sie arbeitete. Sirius musste dabei immer wieder an die Schulbibliothekarin in Hogwarts denken. Er beobachtete, wie Alexa Malfoy etwas zu erklären, was ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte. Sein kaltes spitzes Gesicht verfinsterte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen, jedoch blieb er ruhig und kühl, als er ihr die Antwort eines unzufriedenen Kunden entgegenschleuderte und schließlich erhobenen Hauptes das Geschäft verließ. Als er Sirius mit seinem Motorrad vor dem Laden sah, verfinsterten sich seine Züge noch mehr. Sirius erwiderte den kalten verhassten Blick, den Malfoy ihm zuwarf, noch während er sich aufmachte die Nokturngasse zu verlassen. Die beiden Männer ließen sich gegenseitig nicht aus den Augen, bis der eine dem anderen aus dem Blickfeld verschwand.

Sobald Malfoy weitergegangen war, wandte sich Sirius schließlich wieder der Buchhandlung zu, besser gesagt, der Verkäuferin Alexa Bezoar. Sie lächelte ihm zu und gab ihm mit einem Wink in Richtung Uhr zu verstehen, dass er noch warten musste.

Sirius, sonst nicht sehr geduldig, fügte sich, lehnte sich sachte gegen seine Norton und wartete. Wachsam, schaute er bei jedem Schritt den er hörte auf, ob diese nicht zufällig seiner Mutter gehörten. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung kam Mrs. Black an diesem Abend nicht vorbei. Einmal entpuppten sich die Schritte, als die einer alten Hexe, die dem Motorrad im Vorübergehen, einen entsetzten Blick zuwarf. Sirius antwortete ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Es dauerte etwa eine Viertelstunde, bis ein älterer Zauberer mit einem dunkelgrauem Bart in rotem Umband die Gasse entlangkam. Sirius erkannte Alexas Chef. Den Namen hatte er wieder einmal vergessen, obwohl Alexa ihm immer wieder von ihrer Arbeit im Buchhandel schwärmte.

Alexas Chef schleppte ein paar besonders dicke Schmöker mit sich, die bereits Jahrhunderte überdauert zu haben schienen. Als er Sirius sah, warf er ihm, oder besser gesagt, der Norton, einen kritischen Blick zu, bevor er seinen Laden betrat.

Sirius beobachtete durch das Schaufenster, wie er Alexa die dicken Schwarten in die Hand drückte (an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, konnte er das ungefähre Gewischt der Bücher abschätzen) und wie Alexa wieder durch den Vorhang verschwand. Als sie wieder hervor kam, schien ihr Chef ihr etwas recht erfreuliches mitzuteilen, denn schließlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. Sie huschte abermals durch den Vorhang und kam, ihren dicken Winterumhang und ihre Handtasche übergeworfen, wieder hervor, warf dem Chef noch einige Abschiedsworte nach und verließ das Geschäft, buchstäblich in Sirius´ Armen landend.

„Mr. Impel hat mich früher gehen lassen", erklärte sie ihm. „Vermutlich weil deine Kiste nicht sehr geschäftsfördernd ist …"

Sirius erlaubte sich ein Grinsen. „Ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl?"

Alexa nickte.

„Dann sollte ich dich in Zukunft öfters abholen, damit ich nicht zu lange warten muss", schlussfolgerte Sirius weiterhin grinsend.

„Untersteh dich", sagte Alexa warnend. „Sonst brauchst du mich bald nirgends mehr abholen." Sie setzte sich auf den Rücksitz der Norton. „Und wohin führst du mich nach der Versammlung aus?"

Sirius warf ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu. „Lexi, du weißt, dass ich dich so nicht mitnehmen kann", sagte er ernst.

Alexa nahm ihre Brille ab. „Besser?"

„Fast", antwortete Sirius, schritt auf sie zu und löste ihren roten Haarknoten und verteilte ihre Locken über ihren Rücken. „Jetzt passts!"

Anschließend setzte sich Sirius auf das Motorrad und fuhr los.

Es war später Vormittag, als Sirius in seinem großen Bett aufwachte. Er hörte die dünnen Äste eines kleinen Baumes gegen das Schlafzinmmerfenster schlagen. Es ging ein recht stürmischer Herbstwind, wie er in dieser Jahreszeit nicht unüblich war. Durch den Spalt in seinen Vorhängen konnte Sirius das Grau im Himmel sehen. Würde wohl doch nicht so ein heiteres Halloween werden, dachte er sich und wollte sich gerade angenehmeren Dingen in seinem Bette widmen, als er überrascht feststellen musste, dass die zweite Hälfte seines Bettes leer war. Sirius war perplex. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er letzte Nacht nicht alleine ins Bett gegangen war.

Als er einen Augenblick später aus seiner Küche Geschirrklappern hörte, kam ihm ein Gedanke, wo sich seine nächtliche Begleiterin befinden konnte. Sirius stand auf, zog sich die nächstbeste Pyjamahose an und stapfte in die Küche.

Sirius hatte sich nach seinem Schulabschluss in einer ehemaligen Lagerhalle eines Muggelgeschäfts häuslich eingerichtet. Mittels Zauberei war es nicht allzu schwer ein Bad und eine Küche einzurichten. Im Wohnzimmer war Platz genug für seine Norton und ein großes Sofa und das Schlafzimmer besaß ein großes Bett. Mehr brauchte man nach Sirius´ Meinung nicht zum leben. Von der Küchentür aus konnte er Alexa zusehen, wie sie, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, ein Frühstückstablett vorbereitete. Sie trug das zu seinem Pyjama gehörende Hemd und ihr Haar hatte sie leger mit einer Klammer hochgesteckt. Das Hemd, obwohl sehr reichlich, legte ihre Beine frei, welche Sirius für einen Augenblick von der Türe aus schmachtend anblickte, bevor er sich von hinten anschlich und Alexa von hinten umarmte und dabei riskierte, dass sie den Inhalt der Kanne verschüttete.

„Morgen", murmelten sich beide zur Begrüßung zu. Für beide war es am Vorabend ziemlich spät geworden. Die Versammlung im Phönixorden hatte länger gedauert als erwartet und schließlich war das Paar noch einige Zeit damit beschäftigt, sich in Sirius´ Wohnung gemütlich zu machen. Sie hatten sich beide an Halloween einen freien Tag genommen und haben den Abend natürlich ausgenutzt.

Zum krönenden Abschluss des Tabletts, zauberte Alexa noch eine Rose zur Dekoration herbei und fragte Sirius ob er frühstücken wolle. Sirius gab als Antwort lediglich einen murmelnd-schnurrenden Laut von sich und legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Aufwachen, Hase", sagte Alexa, doch auch diesmal gab er nur diesen müden Laut von sich. „Todstellen gilt nicht."

Dies schien Sirius überzeugt zu haben, denn er löste seine Umklammerung, damit Alexa das Tablett zum kleinen Frühstückstisch tragen konnte.

„Nanu, heute kein Kaffee?", stellte Sirius nach dem einatmen des Geruchs, der aus der Kanne stieg, fest.

„Nein, mir war einfach mal wieder nach Kakao zumute"; erklärte Alexa lächelnd. „Wenn du dein ganzes Leben im Maplehouse und im Vixengrey verbracht hast, kommst du von dem Zeug nicht mehr los."

Sirius grinste. Alexa war Kanadierin und ist in einem Kinderheim namens Maplehouse aufgewachsen und ist in Vixengrey zur Schule gegangen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sich nur die ganz kühnen getraut haben, auf ihren Kaffee zu bestehen. Zum Frühstück gab es dort lediglich Kakao oder Tee.

„Und ausgeschlafen wie du bist, brauchst du doch bestimmt keinen Kaffee", fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu.

Touché, dachte Sirius, als er auf seiner Uhr sah, dass es bereits halb zwölf war. Er schenkte für beide ein und genoss mit seiner Lexi das späte Frühstück. Alexa hatte den Dreh raus, ein gutes Frühstück vorzubereit4en. Die kleinen Brötchen waren in der Regel immer noch warm und wenn sie Kakao kochte, stand immer Schlagsahne bereit. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, bei sich zu Hause ein so gutes Frühstück gehabt zu haben. Das musste der Gourmet in Alexa sein, immerhin war sie französischer Abstammung. Er beobachtete sie wie sie ihr Brötchen schmierte und dabei ein wenig verschlafen dreinblickte. Sirius fand sie in diesem Zustand richtig süß. Er beobachtete ihre schlanken Finger, die die Brötchenhälfte schmierten und ihre rote Haarsträhne, die ihr dabei ins Gesicht fiel. Sirius mochte morgendliche Augenblicke wie diese, besonders wenn sie kurz vor Mittag stattfanden.

„Guten Morgen!", ertönte es in diesem Moment aus dem Kamin.

„Morgen Remus", antwortete Sirius. „So früh schon wach?"

„Dass das gerade von dir kommt", grinste der Kopf im Kamin. „Was anderes, kannst du heute noch zu mir kommen? Wir müssten da ganz dringend etwas wegen du-weißt-schon-was klären."

Sirius runzelte für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Stirn, bevor ihm einfiel, dass Remus von der kommenden Vollmondnacht sprach. Sirius hatte ihm versprochen, in seiner Hundegestalt bei ihm zu sein. Alexa wusste noch nichts davon, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, weswegen dieser sein Anliegen auch nicht so deutlich angesprochen hatte.

„Ist klar!", antwortete Sirius. „Im Laufe des Tages dann."

Remus grinste zum Abschied, bevor sein Kopf wieder im Kaminfeuer verschwand.

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?", wandte er sich anschließend Alexa zu, die gerade Honig von ihren Fingern leckte und so tat, als hätte sie das Gespräch der beiden Freunde nicht mitbekommen.

„Wieder so ´ne Männersache?", meinte sie schließlich mit einem Grinsen.

„Öhm … ja", pflichtet ihr Sirius bei und setzte einen bettelnden Hundeblick auf, den Alexa übertrieben übersah.

„Was sollte ich dagegen haben? Ich bin heute sowieso verabredet."

Sirius schaute auf. „Mit wem?"

„Heiler Greene", antwortete Alexa knapp.

„Und wo?"

„In seiner Praxis. Wegen einer Routineuntersuchung geht man doch nicht ins Mungo´s."

„Hast du noch Zeit bis zu deinem Date?" Sirius stand nun hinter ihr und hauchte ihr diese Worte in ihren Nacken.

Alexa drehte sich um, so dass sie sich direkt in die Augen blickten. „Und was ist mit einer Männersache?"

Statt einer Antwort zog Sirius sie näher an sich und begann sie heftig zu küssen. Remus hatte Zeit. Ober wollte oder nicht. Bevor Sirius aber so richtig loslegen konnte, entzog Alexa sich ihm. „Mein Termin ist in ´ner halben Stunde", erklärte sie und verließ die Küche in Richtung Bad.

Sirius stand für einen Moment verdattert da und setzte sich schließlich um seinen restlichen Kakao zu schlürfen. Schön, dachte er sich indes. Dann eben nicht. Und da Sirius wusste, dass Heiler Greene seine Untersuchungen sehr gründlich durchführte, machte er sich schließlich ebenfalls daran sich anzuziehen, um nach Alexa in Remus´ kleiner Wohnung zu apparieren.

Es war bereits später Abend, als Sirius sich noch im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befand. Eigentlich hatte er schon zu Hause sein wollen, doch ein kurzfristiger Auftrag des Ordens kam ihm dazwischen. Und als er diesen schließlich ausgeführt hatte, drängte ihm Lily Potter noch zu einem Kaffee. Ihrem Mann James, so erzählte sie ihm, ha sie zum Babysitten verdonnert. „Und was habt ihr an unserem Hochzeitstag vor?", fragte sie anschließend gerade heraus.

„Wie, was?", erwiderte Sirius überrascht.

„Ich sehs dir an der Nasenspitze an", meine Lily grinsend. „Hoffentlich hast du dich nicht von Alexa allzu sehr inspirieren lassen. Ich habe sie heute bei Heiler Greene getroffen und da hat sie mir einige Geschichten über Hochzeitstagsfeiern erzählt, die von den Freunden des Paares ausgerichtet worden sind."

Sirius musste grinsen. In Kanada schien es immer bunt zuzugehen.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen euch?", wechselte Lily das Thema. Seit ihrem Schulabschluss hatte Lily nie viel Interesse für Sirius´ Freundinnen gezeigt. Vermutlich waren seine vielen Beziehungen zu kurz und bedeutungslos, als dass Lily sich groß für sie begeistern konnte. Als es jedoch anfing, zwischen ihm und Alexa ernst zu werden, war Lily nicht nur sehr interessiert an ihrer Beziehung, sondern war auch von Alexa mehr als angetan. James hatte Sirius einmal erzählt, dass Lily sich schon ernsthaft Gedanken über eine bevorstehende Hochzeit machte.

Auf ihre Frage, hatte Sirius außer einem „ganz gut" nichts weiter geantwortet. Er konnte aber doch in ihren Augen ein verheißungsvolles Blitzen sehen, so als ob sie über etwas Bescheid wüsste, dass ihm verborgen geblieben war.

Sirius wechselte rasch das Thema und erkundigte sich nach Peter Pettigrew. Ebenfalls ein alter Schulfreund von ihm. Er hatte die Aufgabe, Geheimniswahrer des Aufenthaltsortes der Kleinfamilie Potter zu sein. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort sich auf die Suche nach ihnen machte und Sirius fürchtete, dass Peter etwas viel Verantwortung zu tragen habe, obwohl er selbst den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Es gefiel Sirius nicht, dass Peter in letzter Zeit sehr blass und kränklich aussah.

Lily ist dies ebenfalls aufgefallen. Sie meinte allerdings, dass er vielleicht einige Zeit bräuchte um mit dieser Aufgabe klar zu kommen. Peter war schon immer jemand mit wenig Selbstvertrauen und man hat ihm nie wirklich wichtige Aufgaben zugetragen. „Lass ihm einfach ein wenig Zeit, bis er sich wenigstens daran gewöhnt hat", sagte sie zu Sirius und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen, bevor mir meine Männer die Buche auf den Kopf stellen."

„Grüß sie von mir", erwiderte Sirius.

„Mach ich", antwortete Lily. „Und grüß du deine Alexa!"

„Klar", sagte Sirius, dem wieder das verheißungsvolle Lächeln aufgefallen war.

Mit einem „tschau!" disapparierte Lily. Nur wenig später, nachdem Sirius seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, disapparierte auch er.

Alexa saß im Wohnzimmer und las in einem Buch. Im Zimmer war es dunkel, nur einige in der Luft schwebende Kerzen gaben ihm ein diffuses Licht. Sirius bemerkte, dass auch Olaf sein orangenes Licht in den Raum warf. (Olaf war der Kürbis, an dem Sirius und Alexa geschnitzt hatten. Aus einer Laune heraus haben beide ihm dem Namen Olaf gegeben)

Sirius setzte sich neben sie aufs Sofa. In ihm war an diesem Tag ein Gedanke aufgeflammt. Er wollte ihn Alexa mitteilen, jedoch fiel es ihm schwer diesen Gedanken in Worte zu kleiden.

„Wie war´s beim Heiler?", begann er ganz unverfänglich.

„Ganz okay", antwortete Alexa nach kurzem Zögern. „Reine Routine." Sie blickte ihn mit ihren klaren grauen Augen an. „Möchtest du mir was sagen, Hase?"

Sirius sah sie fragend an.

„Ich seh´s an deiner Nasenspitze, dass dir etwas auf der Zunge brennt", antwortete Alexa und Sirius fragte sich, wie viel Zeit sie eigentlich mit Lily verbrachte.

„Nun … also", begann Sirius etwas stotternd. „Weißt du … ich habe mir heute überlegt, ob … na ja, wo du doch sowieso fast jede Nacht bei mir schläfst … und … und du machst so ein tolles Frühstück … und ich schlafe auch total gern neben dir ein, jedenfalls … ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht bei mir … einziehen möchtest." Gespannt wartete er ihre Antwort ab. Als sie aber nicht sofort antwortete: „Ich meine ... wir wohnen doch ohnehin fast zusammen ... Und deine Mitbewohnerin findet doch bestimmt jemand anderen …"

Alexa atmete tief ein und hielt den Blick gesenkt, so als suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. „Sirius, ich …", sie blickte ihn an. „Wir sollten heiraten!"

Sirius war überrascht. Ein einfaches „Ja" zu seiner Frage hätte ihm gereicht um vor Freude Zickzacksprünge zu machen, aber so etwas wie einen Heiratsantrag hatte er nicht erwartet. Zumal Alexa doch gar nicht zu diesen heiratswütigen Frauen gehörte und bisher auch nicht die geringste Andeutung gemacht hatte, dass sie so ernste Pläne hatte. Und bevor Sirius wusste, was er antworten sollte, ergriff Alexa wieder das Wort.

„Ich habe gelogen. Es war keine Routineuntersuchung …"

Sirius war nur noch mehr verwirrt. Was hatte das denn mit Heiraten zu tun?

„Ich bin schwanger."

Stille. Diese drei Worte hatten Sirius den Rest gegeben. Er starrte sie mit geöffnetem Mund an. Sie war schwanger? Das heißt er würde Vater werden. Er – Sirius Black – Vater. Nie hatte er seinen Namen mit diesem Begriff in Verbindung gebracht.

„Du meinst", stammelte er. „Du … wir … kriegen ein Baby?"

„So ungefähr", antwortete Alexa mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Sirius schwirrte der Kopf. Er war dankbar, dass Alexa ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Wie …?"

„Vor zwei Monaten – am See – auf deiner Norton", antwortete Alexa.

„Unglaublich …", flüsterte Sirius. Und es war so. Unglaublich, dass er und Alexa ein Kind miteinander haben würden. Er warf einen Blick auf ihren Bauch. Obwohl er sehr wohl mit den biologischen Vorgängen des Lebens vertraut war, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass da mal ein Baby heranwachsen würde. Unweigerlich hatte er Alexa vor Augen mit einem Neugeborenen im Arm. Auch sich selbst mit dem Kind.

„Unglaublich", sagte er nun etwas lauter, fasste Alexa an den Schultern und blickte in ihre Augen. „Das ist unglaublich! Wir kriegen ein Kind!" Sein Schock hatte sich in einen wahren Begeisterungssturm gewandelt. Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie und fasste nach ihrer Hand.

„Alexa, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Alexa sah genauso überrumpelt aus, wie Sirius. Doch erfreut überrumpelt. Schließlich rief sie freudestrahlend: „Ja, Hase ich will!"

Sirius stieß einen lauten Freudenschrei aus, hob Alexa hoch und wirbelte mit ihr herum.

„Das müssen wir feiern!", beschloss er kurzum. „Ich hol ein paar Leute und du holst ein paar Leute! OK?"

„Ist das nicht ein wenig voreilig?", fragte Alexa.

„Wieso? Ist doch erst halb zehn! Remus ist garantiert noch wach, Peter ist leicht aufzuwecken und James und Lily haben doch sowieso nur darauf gewartet!" Er warf sich seinen ledernen Umhang über (ein sehr gutes Stück auf das Sirius monatelang gespart hatte) und lief zur Tür. „Und deine Mitbewohnerin ist bestimmt auch noch nicht im Bett."

Sirius war bereits draußen, steckte aber den noch einmal rein: „In spätestens 20 Minuten, ja Schatz? Ich bring auf dem Heimweg was mit!"

Und noch bevor Alexa irgendetwas antworten konnte, war Sirius bereits aus der Tür verschwunden.

Alexa erwachte am frühen Morgen auf dem Sofa. Sie hatte gewartet und nach beträchtlicher Zeit war sie schließlich eingeschlafen. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, es war noch dunkel. Wo war Sirius bloß geblieben? Er prahlte doch sonst so gerne damit, dass seine Norton so schnell ist. Und Remus und Peter wohnen ja auch nicht am Ende der Welt. Wenn nur nichts passiert war. Zu dieser Zeit war es kein gutes Zeichen, wenn man in der Nacht einfach nicht mehr auftauchte. Alexa tastete nach ihrem Bauch. Sie war sich nach dem Besuch bei Heiler Greene nicht sicher, ob sie es Sirius sagen sollte. Sie hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt es wegmachen zu lassen. Was wollte sie mit einem Kind? Schließlich hat sie dann Lily mit ihrem kleinen Harry getroffen. Sie musste ganz automatisch daran denken, wie es wäre, wenn Alexa und Sirius das Baby bekommen würden. Und jetzt tauchte er nicht mehr auf. Irgendetwas war passiert in dieser Nacht. Hoffentlich war Sirius wenigstens einmal vorsichtig gewesen. Jeder der Sirius kannte, wusste um seine aufbrausende Art und sein Temperament bescheid.

Sie hörte wie jemand in Sirius Kamin landete. Alexa ging in die Küche um nachzusehen, wer es war und war nicht wenig erstaunt ihre Mitbewohnerin Viola zu sehen.

„Dachte mir schon dass du hier bist", sagte sie, während sie aus dem Kamin stieg. „Hast du´s schon gehört?"

„Was?", erwiderte Alexa verwirrt.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist fort! Er ist besiegt! Erledigt!", rief Fiona freudestrahlend und fasste Alexa an den Schultern. Ich habe es gerade im Hollow erfahren! Die feiern dort schon wie wild. Komm mit! Dein Macker, darf von mir aus auch mitkommen", fügte Viola bissig hinzu. Alexa wusste, dass sie mit Sirius noch zu deren Schulzeit zusammen war. Dass ihre kleine Liebelei unschön endete, hatte Alexa bereits aus mehreren Untertönen erfahren. Doch Alexa überhörte diesen Unterton bei dem Gedanken, dass Voldemort besiegt war.

„Er ist besiegt? Wie …?", wollte Alexa fragen, doch Viola unterbrach sie.

„Irgendwas mit den Potters, aber egal! Komm mit feiern …", Viola wollte Alexa gerade in den Kamin zerren, als es heftig gegen die Tür pochte. Alexa warf ihrer Noch-Mitbewohnerin einen Blick zu, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie erst die Sache mit dem frühen Besuch klären musste. Auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür huschte ihr in rasender Geschwindigkeit Violas Nachricht durch den Kopf. Voldemort war fort und es sollte etwas mit den Potters zu tun haben. Aber hatte Lily ihr nicht erzählt, dass sie versuchte, sich mit ihrer kleinen Familie einen ruhigen Abend zu gönnen? Wenn da nur nichts mit den dreien geschehen war. Und Sirius? Ob er es schon wusste? Vielleicht war er sogar daran beteiligt gewesen, schließlich war Sirius immer mit von der Partie, wenn James Potter etwas vorhatte. Aber wollte Sirius denn nicht Verlobung feiern?

Noch als sie die Türklinke nach unten drückte, hoffte sie Sirius vor sich zu sehen, ganz gleich ob er einen Hausschlüssel hatte oder in seine Wohnung apparieren konnte und trotzdem anklopfte.

Es war nicht Sirius der vor ihr stand. Der frühe Besuch entpuppte sich als zwei Zauberer aus dem Zaubereiministerium, wie Alexa unschwer an den Wappen auf deren Umhängen sehen konnte. Einer hatte einen dunkelgrauen, kräuseligen Vollbart und schien der Chef der beiden zu sein. In seiner Begleitung hatte einen relativ jungen Mann mit dunkelbraunem nach hinten gekämmten Haar und einer Brille. Alexa schätzte den jungen auf etwa dreißig.

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Wallace", sagte der Ältere. „Und das ist mein Kollege Wilcox. Wir sind von der Magischen Polizeibrigarde. Miss Alexa Bezoar nehme ich an?"

Alexa nickte schluckend. Sie rechnete damit, dass die beiden ihr eine unheilvolle Nachricht über Sirius brachten.

„Wir hörten, dass sie die Gefährtin Sirius Blacks sind und da sie sich allein in seiner Wohnung befinden, scheint dies der Wahrheit zu entsprechen", fuhr Wallace fort.

„Was ist mit Sirius? Ist ihm etwas passiert?", fragte Alexa sofort besorgt.

Doch Wallace schien nicht auf ihre Frage eingehen zu wollen. Zumindest noch nicht. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Miss Bezoar, würden wir das gerne im Ministerium mit Ihnen besprechen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie einen Kamin zur Verfügung haben?"

Alexa nickte und bat die beiden Ministeriumszauberer in die Wohnung und führte sie gleich in die Küche, wo Fiona noch auf sie wartete.

„Viola, können wir unser Vorhaben bitte verschieben?" Es schien Alexa in dieser Situation nicht richtig von einer Feier zu sprechen. „Es geht im Moment ziemlich schlecht", erklärte sie ihr. Sie bemerkte wie Violas Blick kritisch auf die beiden Männer, insbesondere ihren Wappen auf den Umhängen, schweifte.

„Ja", meinte Viola zögernd. „Ja, ist gut. Wir sehen uns dann." Mit diesen Worten warf sie eine Brise Flohpulver aus ihrem Beutel (Viola verließ sich nie darauf, dass jemand anderes stets Flohpulver zur Verfügung hatte) und stieg schließlich ins Feuer.

Nach Violas Verschwinden, griff Alexa nach der ehemaligen Butterbierflasche auf dem Kamin. Der Flaschenhals war abgeschlagen und der Rand abgeschliffen, so dass die braune Glasflasche ihren Dienst als Flohpulverbehälter tat. Sie reichte ihn den Ministerialzauberern und nach einem Blick von Wallace, nahm der junge Wilcox eine Handvoll, stieg ins Feuer und sprach: „Zaubereiministerium, Kamin 3" und verschwand schließlich in diesem grünen Wirbel.

Alexa fing den Blick des Alten auf und tat es Wilcox nach.

Wenige Sekunden später befand sie sich im großen Eingangsbereich des Ministeriums. Sie registrierte die Heiterkeit der anderen Besucher und Mitarbeiter kaum, denn Wilcox nahm sie vor dem Kamin mit eiskaltem Blick in Empfang, bis der Alte im Kamin erschien. Sie nahmen Alexa in die Mitte und gingen mit ihr den langen Weg durch Gänge, Lift in die Abteilung der Magischen Polizeibrigarde. Es war ein großes Büro mit vielen Schreibtischen und Trennwänden. Alexa hatte erwartet, dass an diesem Schreibtisch gearbeitet wird. Doch die Zauberer saßen auf den Tischen, tranken Champagner und sangen dabei lautstark. Ein anderes Büro war durch eine Glastür mit dem großen Verbunden. Die obere Hälfte der Wand, die die beiden Räume trennte, war ebenfalls verglast. Alexas Begleiter gingen zielstrebig auf diese Glastür zu. Ein kleines Schild war daneben angebracht, „E. Wallace & G. Wilcox – Teamleiter" las Alexa. Kurz vor dem Eintreten erkannte Alexa, dass es mehrere solcher Teamleiterbüros gab, ebenfalls mit gläsernen Wänden und in einem davon erkannte Alexa Remus Lupin, der auf einem Stuhl saß, sein Gesicht weiß wie die Wand und er zitterte. Warum mussten sie auch ihn hierher zitieren? Was war mit Sirius passiert?

„Miss Bezoar!", sagte Wilcox und holte Alexa damit wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Sie folgte den beiden Teamleitern ins Büro. Zwei Schreibtische befanden sich darin, sowie ein riesiger Aktenschrank und ein dritter quadratischer Tisch auf dem sich eine Schreibmaschine befand, die wie von Geisterhand wie wild auf ein Pergament tippte und die fertige Seite auf den großen Papierstapel daneben warf. Wallace setzte sich an den größeren der beiden Schreibtische. Daran und an dem kleinen Schildchen auf dem Tisch, erkannte Alexa, wer von den beiden Teamleitern der Chef war. Ebenfalls sah Alexa einen riesigen Berg mit Papieren und Pergamentrollen, irgendwo zwischen den Familienfotos. Alexa blickte kurz auf den kleinen aber sauberen Tisch von Wilcox. All zu lange schien Wilcox noch nicht Teamleiter zu sein. Wallace zeichnete in der Luft einen Stuhl und stellte ihn dann vor seinem Bürotisch. Wilcox schob seinen Schreibtischstuhl neben den seines Vorgesetzten. So stand sie nun alleine vor den beiden. Wilcox starrte sie durch seine Brille an wie ein gefährliches Raubtier. Er schien sie wegen irgendetwas zu verdächtigen und Alexa war sich sicher, dass wenn der junge Beamte könnte wie er möchte, er sie nicht erst zu einem Verhör geschleppt hätte sondern vielleicht sogar gleich vors Gericht. Sie versuchte sich von Wilcox nicht ablenken zu lassen sondern sich ganz auf Wallace zu konzentrieren. Den Chef der beiden. Bloß nicht von so einem Schnellaufsteiger provozieren lassen, sagte sie sich in Gedanken, eine der Lektionen die man in einem Geschäft lernt, wo man oft genug auf schwierige Kunden trifft.

„Also, was ist mit Sirius?", fragte Alexa sofort. Sie wollte endlich wissen, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Was war Sirius widerfahren, während sie auf seinem Sofa eingeschlafen war? Warum wurden sie und Remus hierher gebracht?

„Sie wissen um Du-weißt-schon-wen Bescheid?", entgegnete Wallace mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Nicht direkt", antwortete Alexa nach kurzem Zögern um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Nur, dass er angeblich fort sein soll …"

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat in Godric´s Hollow James und Lily Potter umgebracht", erklärte Wallace langsam. Alexa stockte der Atem. Also tatsächlich die Potters, wie Viola erzählt hatte. „Und schließlich hat er, offenbar bei dem Versuch deren Sohn zu töten, selbst seine Macht verloren und scheint sich selbst eliminiert zu haben. Soviel ist uns bekannt. Der Vorfall ereignete sich vor einigen Stunden."

Alexa sagte nichts. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Sie dachte daran, dass sie Lily und den kleinen Harry am Tag zuvor zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sie kannte das Ehepaar ungefähr, seit sie mit Sirius zusammen war und man konnte sagen, dass die beiden so etwas wie Freunde geworden waren. Trauer stieg in ihr auf. Der kleine süße Harry war nun allein. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie eigentlich erleichtert sein sollte. Voldemort war nicht mehr. Die Kämpfe waren beendet. Aber was war mit Sirius?

„Nur wenige zeit später duellierte sich Sirius Black mit Peter Pettigrew. Black tötete ihn und zwölf Muggel, die sich gerade auf der Straße befanden."

Alexa starrte Wallace an. Das war das absurdeste was sie je zu Ohren bekommen hatte. Sirius soll Peter und ein Dutzend Menschen ermordet haben?

„Das muss ein Irrtum sein!", sprach Alexa schließlich ihren Gedanken aus. „Sirius würde nie …"

„Er wurde nahezu in flagranti noch am Tatort erwischt und vor ca. zwei Stunden nach Askaban gebracht …"

„Was!", rief Alexa laut. „Ohne Gerichtsverhandlung?"

„Es besteht der dringende Verdacht, dass Black ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem war. Sein Untergang hatte offenbar eine Kurzschlussreaktion in Black ausgelöst. Das wäre ein Grund für das Attentat auf die Muggel."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Sirius war gegen den Dunklen Lord! Er hat gegen ihn gekämpft. Fragen Sie Professor Dumbledore!"

Sie bemerkte wie Wilcox eine Augenbraue hob. Er sah aus, als wollte er gerne etwas dazu sagen, doch es war Wallace der wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Wir haben bereits mit ihm gesprochen. Es besteht kein Zweifel, auf wessen Seite Black gestanden hat."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Wenn es jemand wissen muss, dann doch wohl ich. Wir leben fast zusammen. So was hätte ich doch bemerkt …"

„Wo wir auch schon beim Thema sind", bemerkte Wilcox mit eisiger Stimme. Es war das erste, was Alexa von ihm gehört hatte und sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie ihn lieber schweigend hätte.

Wallace räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Wir wissen sehr wohl, dass sie Black sehr nahe standen. Somit ergibt sich für uns der Verdacht, dass sie ihm an derselben Front beigestanden haben, womöglich, dass sie aktiv auf der Seite dessen gekämpft haben, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf."

Alexa war sprachlos. Zuerst verdächtigten sie Sirius, dass er auf der anderen Seite gestanden hat und jetzt auch noch sie selbst und das nur, weil sie sich in seiner Wohnung befand. Ausgerechnet sie, die aktiv an Protestaktionen ihrer Schule teilgenommen hat. Und zwar GEGEN Voldemort.

„Ich, Alexa Bezoar, bin nicht, war nie und werde auch nie eine Mitstreiterin Voldemorts sein. Und dasselbe trifft auch auf Sirius zu." Im Stillen freute sie sich triumphierend, dass die beiden Beamten bei SEINEM Namen zusammenzuckten. So ernst die Situation auch war. Doch schon im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihren kleinen Triumph.

„Sie nennen Ihn beim Namen", sagte Wilcox, der sich wohl als erster wieder gefasst hatte. „Sie scheinen keine Furcht vor ihm zu haben, Miss Bezoar." Seine Stimme verriet, dass dies keineswegs ein Kompliment sein sollte. „Also, wie nah standen Sie Du-weißt-schon-wen?"

„Albus Dumbledore nennt ihn ebenfalls beim Namen. Warum haben Sie ihm noch nicht verhört?"

„Wir stellen hier die Fragen, Miss Bezoar!", herrschte Wilcox sie an. „Geben Sie zu, dass sie genau wie ihr Gefährte zu den Todessern gehörten!"

„Nein!", sagte Alexa laut. „Warum sollte ich auf seiner Seite gearbeitet haben? Ich war gegen ihn."

„Miss Bezoar", begann Wallace nun ruhig. „Wir haben Informationen, dass Sie zurzeit in der Nokturngasse beschäftigt sind. In einem Buchhandel, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Das ist wahr. Aber ich arbeite dort um mich nach meiner Aurorenausbildung auf das Gebiet der Dunklen Schriften zu spezialisieren."

„Sie wissen um den Ruf dieser Gegend Bescheid?"

Alexa spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihnen entgegenzuschleudern, dass sie bereits in Gegenden gelebt hat, gegen die diese uminöse Nokturngasse, der reinste Spielplatz war. Sie war jedoch klug genug um vorauszuahnen, dass man ihr daraus wieder einen Strick drehen würde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass alle in dieser Gegend lebenden Todesser sind."

„Aber interessiert an zwielichtigen Geschäften und vor allem an den Dunklen Künsten."

„Ich möchte die Dunklen Künste nicht praktizieren, ich will sie verstehen lernen, um sie bekämpfen zu können. Ich bin keine Schwarzmagierin!"

„Wir haben uns über Sie erkundigt, Miss Bezoar", fuhr nun Wilcox wieder fort. Er hatte ein beschriebenes Pergament herbeigezaubert. „Sie sind in einem Heim aufgewachsen, das vorzugsweise Kinder inhaftierter Eltern aufnimmt. Ihr Großvater wurde bereits hingerichtet, wegen einer Sache mit den Trollen …"

Alexa fehlten die Worte. Es war wie Wilcox sagte. Ihr Großvater wurde mit dem Kuss der Dementoren bestraft. Damals war sie sechs Jahre alt gewesen. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter lebte sie bei ihm. Um Geld aufzutreiben, kam ihm der glorreiche Einfall, eine Filiale der Gringotts Bank mit Hilfe von drei eigens gefangenen Trollen zu überfallen. Damals wurde ein solches Vergehen mit dem Dementorenkuss bestraft. Alexa befand sich zum Zeitpunkt seiner Hinrichtung im selben Zimmer. Der Henker hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie rauszubringen, so hatte sie zugesehen. Der Moment, als der Dementor sich über ihren Großvater gebeugt hatte, war das einzige, was Alexa von ihm in Erinnerung hatte. Von der Zeit davor, waren nur Bruchstücke übrig. Sie hatte viel zu wenig von ihm gehabt.

„Und Ihr werter Herr Vater", fuhr Wilcox fort. „Ist vor einiger Zeit in seiner Zelle im kanadischen Zauberergefängnis gestorben. Es war seine fünfte Inhaftierung."

Oh ja, dachte Alexa. Artemis Bezoar war gewiss nicht weniger der Kriminalität abgeneigt als ihr Großvater. Sie hatte bisher nur wenige Male das Vergnügen gehabt, ihn lebendig zu sehen. Doch auch ihren Vater hatte sie nur durch Fahndungsberichte und Steckbriefe gesehen. Ein Grund warum, sie sein Tod nicht so betroffen machte, wie er eine Tochter betreffen sollte. Viel mehr traf sie, dass die Schandtaten ihrer Väter vorgehalten werden. Im Maplehouse, dem Heim, das Wilcox erwähnt hatte, waren alle Kinder von Häftlingen oder von Eltern, denen man aus verschiedenen Gründen die Obhut ihres Nachwuchses entzogen hatte. Niemand dort sprach über seine Familie. Es war als ob niemand eine eigene Familie gehabt hätte. Sie waren alle eine Familie aus Familienlosen. Umso bestürzter war Alexa, dass sei nun so plötzlich darauf angesprochen wurde.

So war das also. Sie stammte von Verbrechern ab, also musste sie infolge dessen auch eine geborene Verbrecherin sein. Besser sogar, eine Todesserin! Wenn sie diesen Eindruck schon von mir hatten, bevor sie vor Sirius´ Tür gestanden hatten, konnte sie tun was sie wollte, aber es würde diese Herren nicht von ihrem Vorurteil abbringen können. Da war sie sich sicher.

„Die Siebte", sagte Alexa schließlich leise.

Wilcox sah sie fragend an. „Wie meinten Sie?"

„Es war seine siebte Verurteilung", erklärte Alexa nun deutlicher. Keiner ihrer beiden Gegenüber antwortete. Nun, dass schien auch nicht die feine Englische Art gewesen zu sein, aber die hatte Alexa an diesem Morgen im Ministerium auch noch nicht zu spüren bekommen.

„Das Maplehouse wurde gegründet um zu verhindern, dass Kindern aus Familienkreisen wie meinem in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern treten!", Alexa war nahe am Brüllen. „Ich habe an Protestaktionen gegen Voldemort mitgewirkt! Ich mache eine Aurorenausbildung und gehöre zu den besten in meinem Jahrgang! Und da werde ich gewiss nicht aus heiterem Himmel eine Anhängerin der Dunklen Künste werden! Nur weil das Blut etlicher Verbrecher in mir fließt, macht mich das selbst nicht auch zu einer Verbrecherin!"

„Mäßigen Sie sich!", schritt Wallace wieder ein. „Wir haben unsere Fakten und an die halten wir uns. Sie lebten mit einem Massenmörder zusammen und unsere Aufgabe ist es, herauszufinden, ob auch Sie eine von ihnen sind!"

„Sirius ist kein Mörder!"

„Mal im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, waren wir mit unseren Kollegen an Ort und Stelle. Ihr guter Freund lachte wie ein Irrer! Warum sonst, wenn der Fall seines Meisters ihn nicht durchdrehen ließ! Ich sage Ihnen was, ihm ist die Sicherung durchgebrannt!"

„Nein!", schrie Alexa.

„Schreien Sie nicht, sondern geben sie schon zu, dass Siezu Blacks kreisen gehört hatten. Wir wissen, dass er IHM sehr nahe stand …", rief Wilcox laut.

„Stand er nicht!"

„Gehörten auch sie zu Du-weißt-schon-wem engsten Vertrauten? Oder wollten Sie sich einfach nur in seinem Ansehen sonnen?"

„Niemals!" Alexa heulte nur noch. Ihr letzter Gedanke war der, dass sie nicht das Kind eines Todessers im Bauch trug. Und noch ehe sie einen Weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen …


End file.
